Soul-Mates?
by GoGo
Summary: Set in Feb of 2002, Prue has died and Paige has moved into the Manor. This story was written with my friend Jane. I couldn't have done it with out her.


The sun shone brightly and, for once, things seemed calm

The sun shone brightly and, for once, things seemed calm. Piper stood in the kitchen of the Manor, humming to herself as she prepared breakfast. She stopped, poured a cup of fragrant coffee for herself, and walked over to the vase where the day-old roses were, their blooms even fuller and more beautiful. 

She smiled, remembering Valentine's Day. It had been so romantic, even if they had celebrated it a day late and blissfully demon-free for once. The muffled voices she heard brought her out of her reverie. She looked up to see Paige and Shane walking toward the back door. She bristled for a moment, and not because she was mad at Paige for having had an overnight guest. No, they had slowly worked out most of their issues. Piper was uptight because the sight of Paige reminded her that this was one more milestone. They had just survived their first Valentine's Day without Prue. 

Piper pushed the dark thought out of her mind and, smiling as her youngest sister entered the house, automatically poured her a coffee. "Hey," Piper said, pushing the steaming cup in Paige's direction. 

Paige didn't answer at first. She stood quietly watching her boyfriend leave, absentmindedly fingering the heart-shaped ruby around her neck, a small dreamy smile lighting her face. 

"Aahhem," Piper cleared her throat, trying to bring Paige out of fairyland. Paige's head jerked up, her cheeks immediately flushed. 

"UhOh, hi." Paige grabbed the coffee and took a quick sip, looking up at Piper shyly through hooded lids. 

Piper laughed lightly. "Don't look so guilty. Have a nice night?" Piper asked suggestively, raising her eyebrows in a knowing manner. 

Paige sighed heavily, plopping down at the table. "That's an understatement. Shane had everything planned, dinner, dancing, and" Paige lifted the necklace high for Piper to see. "Then there's this." 

Piper walked over to where Paige was sitting and gingerly touched the necklace. "Wow, now that's love" Piper began, but she stopped short and quickly dropped the necklace as she saw Phoebe approach. 

Phoebe walked into the kitchen as she was digging in her purse for her keys. "What's love?" Phoebe asked as she looked up at her sisters. 

"Uh nothing, never mind." Piper covered lamely, moving towards the coffeepot and gesturing to Phoebe. "Coffee?" 

"What? Nono," Phoebe said, finally producing the keys she had been looking for. "I need to get going," Phoebe said as she started buttoning her coat. Something caught her eye and she stopped. "Snazzy," she said as she walked over to Paige and touched her necklace. 

Paige shifted uncomfortably, pulled the necklace gently away from Phoebe's light touch. "It's no big deal, just a small gift," she said, as nonchalantly as possible. 

"Right," Phoebe said in a long drawn out fashion. "And these," she said, strolling over to the roses, "Are just dandelions that Leo picked for you." Phoebe looked at Piper, smiling. 

Both Piper and Paige looked down and Piper was the first to speak. "It's just," she began but stopped. Crossing to Phoebe she took her hands and squeezed gently. "With what happened with with" Piper faltered and dropped Phoebe's hands looking down. 

"With Cole?" Phoebe asked quietly. "It's okay, you know. You can say his name. I won't break into a million pieces." She walked over to the counter to retrieve her purse and keys and walked to the back door. She paused and looked back at her two sisters. Piper was standing next to the kitchen table, her long dark hair pulled back, and she was still in grey flannel pyjamas, her face full of worry and apprehension. 

Paige was seated, wearing a long red tee and black leggings. She was looking at Phoebe too, but it wasn't so much worry that lit her delicate features as curiosity. Phoebe knew that Paige and Shane were very much in love, and breaking up was the furthest thing from their minds. Phoebe sighed, and took a step closer to them. 

"It's okay, really, I have to get over this," Phoebe said fumbling with her keys. "Cole was right to leave." Phoebe said, involuntarily remembering their last fight. 

It had happened here, in this house. It seemed eons ago since he had left, but Phoebe remembered the moment as though it were yesterday.

__

"Cole we have to do this now, or it will be too late," she had cried, holding the cursed potion in her trembling hand. She had glared at Cole who was pacing angrily in the front room of the Manor. 

"Too late for what?" Cole yelled right back. "It was almost too late today! Just an hour ago you were dying and I saved you why does it matter how I did it?" Cole finished, still pacing, hands gesturing wildly in exasperation. 

"You didn't save me!" Phoebe shot back. "Belthazor did, and he lost control, nearly killing innocents around him with the fire balls he sent!" Phoebe closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. She walked towards Cole and grabbed his hands to stop his frantic pacing. "I don't want to lose you to him. I love you, let me help you." 

Cole pulled away from Phoebe sharply and fixed her with a hard glare, his eyes black. "I AM HE!" Cole roared at her. "He is part of me! Destroying him destroys me!" Cole walked towards the foyer, his head bowed. He turned back to Phoebe who was staring at him, incredulously, watching his shoulders heave as he struggled for control. She had never seen Cole this angry. Finally, after a long silence, he turned back to her. 

"Phoebe," he began, walking toward her and touching her cheek. "I'm sorry. I know I said that stripping my powers was the answer, but I was wrong. Belthazor will always be a part of me, and destroying him would leave me as half a man." He grimaced and looked away, shrugging. "I'm sorry, Phoebe. This isn't going to work," he had finished simply. 

"What won't work?" she had whispered, afraid of his answer. 

"This," Cole had said gesturing with a wave of his hand. "Us." 

Phoebe had crushed her body against his and sobbed. "It CAN work! You're right, I'll learn to accept you, all of you," she said, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Aaahh, Phoebe." Cole said pulling away. "Don't you see that you'll never be able to accept Belthazor? He I might not be evil anymore because of you, but I'll never be as good as you need me to be. My world has changed. You have changed it, and I need to find my place in it again." He had lifted her face to meet his gaze, so she understood every word. "And I need to do it alone without you." He had watched as Phoebe tried unsuccessfully to fight back her tears. The urge to clasp her to him, to kiss her sweet face and soothe her hurts was almost uncontrollable, but he stood his ground, knowing that this was the right thing to do. The only thing to do. 

But Phoebe's sadness had given way to anger. "So, what? You're back to being evil, back to hunting innocents and witches and I'm supposed to sit back and let it happen?" Phoebe shouted. She regretted the foolish words as soon as she had said them, but it was too late. The damage had been done.

Cole straightened and steeled at her words, and took a step toward her. "Is that a threat?" Phoebe recoiled from him, and amid his fury, Cole had felt a pang of sadness. This wasn't what he wanted. He hadn't intended to scare or hurt Phoebe ever again, and that was why he had to go. He moved toward the door, hinting at his desire to leave, and spoke again. 

"No No, I don't think I could ever go back to that." At his words, Phoebe's tearful eyes had filled with hope and almost broke his heart. His voice had hardened in response. 

"That doesn't mean that I'll be good though," he said, turning away. "It just means I won't be looking for trouble." He closed his eyes waiting, knowing at that moment that had she tried to stop him, he would have let her. He would have stayed no matter the cost. But she had said nothing. There had been nothing to say. "Goodbye, Phoebe," Cole had said, and without looking back, he had shimmered away. 

"Phoebe?" Piper said, bringing Phoebe out of the obviously painful memory. Phoebe shook her head, and smiled sadly. 

"It was unrealistic for me to expect him to change that way. Even if he had," she stopped for a moment, pondering her words. "It wouldn't have worked out." She took one last look at her sisters, smiled again, and headed off to work. 

Piper looked at Paige, and continued with breakfast. "She'll be okay, she just needs time," Piper said, moving quickly as though keeping busy would erase all troubling thoughts about Phoebe and Cole from her mind. Paige just nodded wordlessly, still fingering her pendant. 

* * *

Phoebe parked her car in the lot at the neighborhood clinic where she worked. Phoebe had never thought she'd live to hear herself say it, but thank God for work! She wasn't scheduled today, but she had found that working kept her mind off things. It had been two months or so since Cole had left, and every day was getting a little easier to face. Valentine's Day had been tough. Not that Cole would have known about it. She figured demons didn't really keep up with Hallmark holidays. (When Piper mentioned it in passing last year, Cole had said, "Like the massacre?") It had been her sisters, giddy with happiness, and having to watch other couples, everywhere, that had depressed her. Phoebe shook her head. Snap out of it, she thought. Time to get to work. 

The place was busy as usual. Today there were mostly young women lounging in the waiting room. Some came for medical care, everything from pre-natal exams, to aspirin for headaches through to replacing used for clean needles. Most though, came because they had nowhere else to go. They needed to talk, and that was why Phoebe was there. 

She really loved her work. It was not exactly what she thought she would be doing with her Psychology degree, but it suited her. She walked into her office and dropped her things on her desk. She looked at the picture of Cole on her desk, and smiled sadly. She picked it up and put it in her drawer. Time to move on.' she thought to herself. 

In the lobby Phoebe picked up a clipboard and looked at the names on it. "Jane?" she said. "You're next." She looked up as Jane stepped forward and something just beyond the girl made Phoebe do a double take. Outside the window Phoebe noticed familiar looking man, dark, brooding and watching her. 

"I'll be right with you," Phoebe said to the girl, pushing past her toward the door, her heart pounding in anticipation. Pulling the door open quickly, Phoebe felt her stomach flip nervously. Once outside, however, there was no one in sight. Phoebe stopped for a moment, disappointed, then turned to go back into the building. "Okay," Phoebe said brightly to her bemused client, leading her into the little meeting room. "I'm ready now. Sorry about that must be losing my mind!" And she laughed as she threw herself into another full day of work. 

* * *

People were dancing hard at P3. The place was packed and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Everyone except Phoebe. She was tired. It was true that listening to the problems of other people took your mind off your own worries, but it was very draining as well. 

She was sitting at their usual table, and Paige was watching her, as discreetly as she could, from her seat at the bar. 

"Hey Paige," Piper called. "I'm sure I have a snap shot of Phoebe for you." 

Paige looked up at her. "Huh?" she asked confused. 

"You know," Piper said, gesturing to where Paige had been staring just seconds before. "It'll last longer," Piper smirked at her. 

"Fuunny." Paige said sarcastically. "I was just thinking about setting Phoebe up with one of Shane's friends. What do you think?" 

Piper grimaced. "I don't think so." She looked at Phoebe who was chatting with a cute guy. "She's coming around, but let's not push it. She'll get out there again when she's ready. 

Paige nodded. "You're right." She got up and walked over to Phoebe who was alone again, and staring off into space. 

Paige waited for Phoebe to notice her, and when she didn't, Paige spoke in a put-on masculine voice. " Wanna dance?" she asked. 

Phoebe's head snapped up, confused. When she saw Paige and the goofy smile on her face, she laughed. 

"I don't think so," Phoebe said shaking her head. "You're a little too macho for me," she laughed as she stood up, grabbing her purse. 

"You're not leaving are you?" Paige said disappointed. Then she reverted to the masculine voice. "I was just about to ply you with liquor, you're kinda cute!" 

Phoebe laughed again. "As appealing as that sounds, I'm exhausted." She walked past her sister. "Say goodnight to Piper for me," she called over her shoulder as she left Paige standing alone, staring after her. With a sigh and a shrug, Paige headed back over to the bar. 

Phoebe was at the bottom of the stairs, grateful to be escaping the throng and the noise, when she thought she heard someone call her name. The sound of the voice, deep and familiar startled her a little. She turned to look for who ever was calling her, but she saw no one. Suddenly someone caught her eye. A dark figure, he was so familiar Her heart fluttered slightly, as she felt that tingle of recognition, that frisson of passion. "Cole ..?" She walked slightly towards him, but he kept weaving in and out of the crowd. Phoebe couldn't get a good look at him, but she felt sure he had made eye contact with her. Or had he? As she searched more frantically it seemed as though he was edging ever away, further and further from her, eluding her. Was he the one she had hoped to see? Or was he just some stranger who reminded her of Cole? She stopped, exasperated. Shaking her head tiredly, she turned and left, climbing the stairs. She was aware of dark eyes upon her, but without a backward glance she left, more than ready to call it a night. 

* * *

Phoebe's room was dimly lit. The blinds had been drawn down and the room was warm, the air stale. A small TV flickered in the background as Phoebe slept deeply. The sound was low, reduced to a babbling murmur, but despite her unconscious state, she was still aware of the noise. Just as she was aware of the soft touch on her cheek, and on her neck. She stirred momentarily, muttering sleepily as she sought a more comfortable position in the soft pillows. But her body was pressed down upon the mattress and her head captured between strong hands as his mouth lowered itself to hers. The kiss was soft, but Phoebe could sense the hidden passion, and she responded, arching her body to meet his. She heard him gasp with pleasure. 

The hands moved now from her face to her body, caressing her and tugging urgently at her nightdress. Her excitement rose and she clasped the taut body above hers, running her hands feverishly over his muscled frame. She had missed him so much! She tore her mouth from his and began to kiss his neck; tearing at his shirt and moving her mouth down his chest. This man whom she loved above all others was back ... where he belonged. Soon they would be one again. His skin tasted salty, but she realized she had tasted her own tears ... 

And suddenly, she woke. He was gone, but her tears remained. She gasped; aware of the heat of her body, slick with sweat, aware of her desire, aware of ... she sat up abruptly. She was naked! She looked around the room wildly, searching for ... for what? She wasn't sure? Where had he come from? And where had he gone? She shivered violently and wrapped her arms over her nakedness, as though shielding herself from invisible eyes. Only now did she notice the television still broadcasting and the faint light outlining the blinds. It was mid morning, but already she was exhausted. She wearily reached for her robe and slipping it on, she pulled the sash tight. 

Walking toward the bathroom, Phoebe thought about her dream. What a dream! Everything that had happened seemed so real. Everything that had happened seemed so familiar. 

You're being ridiculous,' she scolded herself. But staring at the shower, she still felt uneasy, and decided she deserved a sloppy day. She returned to her room to get dressed. 

* * *

Paige and Piper sat in the family room; each draped over a couch, while the TV droned in the background. Both were reading their favorite parts of the paper. 

"Hey," Phoebe said, plopping down next to Piper. 

Paige set her paper aside, and looked at her watch and then at Phoebe. "Good morning, or should I say good afternoon? You were really tired, huh?" 

Piper looked at Phoebe closely. "Er Considering how much extra sleep you got, you look exhausted," she said, touching Phoebe's forehead with the back of her hand. "You feeling okay?" 

Phoebe stifled a yawn. "Yeah, I think so. I had this very vivid dream." As Phoebe recalled the fantasy, she flushed and looked down at her hands. 

Paige leaned in towards her. "Wow, what kind of dream was this?" Paige asked, leering. 

Phoebe threw a pillow at her and pouted a bit. "Aha!" Paige exclaimed. "Hit a nerve did I? C'mon spill," she demanded leaning in further. 

Piper looked at Phoebe closely. "She's right," Piper said, a little surprised. "Come on, give it up." 

Phoebe straightened and cleared her throat. "Well," she began. "It was like I was I was making love, sort of." 

Paige's smile widened. "With who? Oooh! Was it Billy What'shisname from that movie you're always trying to get me to watch?" she asked devilishly. 

"Applebee." Phoebe said as she rolled her eyes. "No, it wasn't like that. It was like it was happening. I could feel him his body everything. Then I woke up and and it was morning," Phoebe faltered. 

Piper sat up and looked at Phoebe, concerned. "Cole?" 

Phoebe thought for a moment before replying. "I thought it was. I mean it felt like Cole and yet not. Why would he just appear and disappear. It doesn't really make sense."

"Oooh! Perhaps he's decided to become your phantom lover," Paige began to laugh, but it was quelled at the look of distaste from Piper. 

Piper took Phoebe's hand. "Honey, you seem really worried about this. Could it have been someone else? A ghost, or spirit or another demon? Something dangerous?" 

"No, no I hadn't even thought of that, not really anyway. It was just so real. I feel a little creeped out by it, that's all," Phoebe said leaning back on the couch and yawning again. 

"Well," Paige got to her feet. "I think you just need a date. If you don't act soon, no telling what will happen in your dreams, you could end up pregnant or something!" 

Although Piper laughed too this time, Phoebe paled. Piper stood in front of her sister and pulled Phoebe to her feet. "Wow, this really got to you huh?" Piper asked. 

"I guess so. This is so silly; it was just a dream. I'm over tired that's all," Phoebe said, shaking her body in an effort to loosen up. 

"Okay," Piper said. "Let's get some lunch, and if you're still tired later, you can spend the rest of the day in bed." Piper slung an arm around Phoebe as the three of them headed out the door. 

* * *

Phoebe made her way into her room. She had fought all day not to fall asleep, still upset by the dream, but it was too late now. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Phoebe's mind clouded and her eyes closed. 

At once the dreams began again, but this time, it wasn't some secret lover who came to her, it was Prue. 

She and Prue are at Phoebe's campus walking to a mid-term Phoebe had taken two years ago. The sense of déjà vu was eerie. 

"This is so embarrassing! I haven't needed my big sister to walk me to school since the first grade." Phoebe complains. 

"Yeah, well, get used to it. Until we figure out what happened, we're your bodyguards," Prue explains. 

"How do you know that you don't need the bodyguard? How do you know that he won't come after you next?" she whines. 

"Because, from your description, it sounded very, uh, intimate. It makes me think that yours is the only body he's interested in." Prue is very patient. "Hey, you know, are you sure you're up for taking this exam?" Prue asks, concerned, before her face fades 

Phoebe muttered in her sleep, trying to wake up. She brought a hand up to her head; her lips open as if she were about to speak and a worried and confused expression clouded her face. The dream faded, only to be replaced with another. 

it is the day before the mid-term, and she is in her room, trying to study. Suddenly, loud music intrudes and her concentration is broken. The party downstairs is in full swing. She goes to the stairs and begins her descent, almost floating. Despite the music and the noise of revelers, she is alone. 

"Okay! I asked you guys once to keep it down," Phoebe calls.

She looks and sees no one around. As she continues her descent, she can still hear the revelers, loud and raucous. She enters the dining room, angry now and spoiling for a fight. Some people are so inconsiderate! But all thoughts of party pooping are banished as she is grabbed from behind and pushed against a wall. The room is dark and she can not see her attacker clearly, but she senses that he knows her. Intimately. A hand is placed roughly against her mouth and she can smell his hot breath on her face. She pushes against him, but this only seems to excite him more. Her arms are pulled above her head, roughly, and pinned to the wall. Her shirt is torn open and a bra strap peeled from her shoulder. She keeps very still, her heart hammering in her chest, listening to his ragged breathing. Inexplicably, she is not afraid. Her skirt is pulled up over her hips and suddenly the pressure is released and she falls numbly to the ground. A lamp is nudged off the table and falls to the ground, shattering loudly

Phoebe gasped in her sleep, tossing and pulling at her clothes, trying to escape the nightmare. She tried to sit up, opening her eyes briefly, her eyelids fluttering, but she lost the fight for consciousness and fell back onto her bed. Immediately, another dream surfaced, filling her mind.

they are in the attic and Piper is looking through the Book of Shadows, as Prue, Phoebe and Leo sit around her. 

"What am I looking for?" Piper asks, confused. 

"Anything to do with past lives. Potions, spells, incantations. If I'm right, there should be something in the Book of Shadows about it," Leo says. 

Prue scrunches up her face as if she is unsure." You really think this has something to do with Phoebe's past life?" she asks. 

"Well, that's how our souls evolve, how we grow as individuals. From one lifetime to the next," Leo tries to explain. 

"Okay. Then why is my past life trying to kill me?" Phoebe asks. 

"I don't think it is. I I think it's trying to warn you. Give you a chance to do something about it. Maybe it's because you get premonitions. You get premonitions to warn people about danger, perhaps this is the way your past lives warn you," Leo says. 

"Wait. Do something about what?" Prue asks. 

"About wwhatever happened before that's endangering her now." Leo replies The voices continue muttering, but the dream fades. 

Phoebe sprang up in bed, breathing heavily. She shook her head to clear the vision. She ran out of her room and down the stairs. 

* * *

"Paige, Piper!" she yelled, halfway down. Nothing. Then she remembered that they were going to the club. "Leo!" she yelled again. Again nothing. "Leo!" she tried again. 

"Okay," Phoebe said. She took a breath trying desperately to remain calm. "I'll just call Piper." She continued down the stairs and turned toward the kitchen when a figure appeared just in front of her. 

Phoebe sucked in her breath, afraid. He looked exactly the same. Same dark and dangerous good looks. Same brooding eyes. "Phoebe," he said simply, taking a step toward her. "I've come back for you." Phoebe stared at him, stunned. 

"You didn't think I was gone forever did you?" he asked, laughing quietly. "I could never stay away from you too long Phoebe." he said smiling seductively at her. 

She knew that she should fight, that she should get away from him, but she couldn't. She stood stock-still, transfixed by his presence. He kept moving closer until he pushed her against a nearby wall and began to kiss her. Alarm bells went off in Phoebe's head. Stop him!' she screamed at herself. She didn't, she couldn't. Instead she gave into his kisses, responding to him. Part of her was mind was still screaming out to stop, repulsed that she was allowing this to happen. But another, greater, part was enjoying his caress. It had been so long He continued kissing her, moving his hands over her body. Confusion set in, what was she doing? Yet even as she asked the question she felt herself giving in to it, to him. She knew in that moment that it had been him who had come to her in the night, wanting to make love to her, but she didn't care. It amazed her how he was making her feel. Her mind reeled at the onslaught of emotions he aroused in her. He made her feel alive again, whole again. As they continued to kiss she could sense the evil in him, but she could not pull away. She wanted to give into it, it felt wonderful to be powerful, to be loved. 

Somewhere in her mind a voice echoed. "There's no such thing as evil love" Phoebe broke from his kiss. 

"Take your hands off of me!" she demanded she tried to move, but he was too strong. 

One hand caressed her face. "Ah, so smart." He said. Reaching into his pocket, he produced an amulet and quickly, with one hand, he clasped it around Phoebe's neck. He held her still for a moment, touching her face with his free hand, watching and smiling as her eyes clouded over. 

"We belong together Phoebe, you know that. Don't fight this. Just let it happen. Finally, we can have what we have fought for, for so long. We can be together and no one will stand in our way," he crooned, letting go of her and taking a step back. 

Phoebe stumbled as her mind fogged over with evil. She tried to work the clasp on the amulet to no avail. She looked up at the grinning man. "How why?" she asked weakly as she sank to the ground, powerless to fight any longer. 

He stooped down next to her and tilted her face up towards his. He kissed her tenderly, and smiled slightly as she began to return his kiss. "We're soul mates Phoebe. Nothing can keep us apart," he said, as he helped her up. 

Phoebe looked into to his eyes and threw herself into his arms. "Oh! I've missed you so much." She said as she began to kiss him. 

He pulled away and touched her bottom lip. "First things first!" he said, smiling indulgently. "Your powers?" 

Phoebe nodded. "Yes! And I got my new one just recently. Just in time," she smiled evilly and pointed her hand toward a potted plant, shooting flames at it just as Piper and Paige walked into the house. 

"Phoebe, what?" Piper began, but she suddenly stopped short. Around Phoebe's neck was an all too familiar amulet, and behind her an all too familiar dark figure. Phoebe and the dark man looked at the stunned sisters, and smiled at each other as they clasped hands and blinked away. 

Piper reeled backwards, and breathed a single word. "Anton!" 

"Who is Anton, where did Phoebe go, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Paige yelled hysterically. She rushed to catch up with Piper who was already on her way to the attic. 

* * *

"Leo! Help!" Piper yelled as she opened the attic door. Leo orbed in, and looked at Piper worriedly. 

"What happened, what's wrong?" Leo demanded. 

"Anton is back and he has Phoebe," Piper snapped, still stunned. 

"What? How?" Leo asked, shocked. It took him a moment, but soon comprehension flashed on his face. 

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL WHO THE HELL ANTON IS?!?" Paige creamed. 

Piper walked over to the Book of Shadows and motioned for Paige to follow her. Piper paused at the book and began to explain. 

"Anton is a warlock that we thought we had vanquished two years ago." Piper said to Paige who stared at her blankly. 

Piper motioned for Paige to sit next to her on a nearby couch. "I'll try to explain as much as I can, but we don't have much time." 

Piper told Paige that in one of Phoebe's past lives, in 1924, she had fallen in love with an a powerful warlock named Anton. Prue, Piper and Phoebe had been cousins and had lived together at the Manor. When Anton succeeded in turning Phoebe evil, the other two cousins decided to kill Phoebe and to curse all of her future lives to die on the same day that she did in 1924, February 17. They did this to protect future witches because they felt that Anton and Phoebe were soul mates, and there was no limit to the evil they could achieve if they stayed together. Before they had been able to stop Phoebe's former self and Anton, present day Prue and Piper had to remove a protection amulet that Phoebe had been wearing. It was the same amulet that Phoebe was wearing before she and Anton left the Manor. 

"So now," she concluded, "We have to figure out a way to re-vanquish this warlock, that is if we can even find them." 

"I don't think you'll need to worry about finding them, they'll come for you, for your powers. It's the vanquishing I'm concerned about. We need to get the amulet off Phoebe. It must be what's keeping her under his control." Leo said. 

Piper looked at Leo, annoyed. "That's easy for you to say!" She rolled her eyes at her husband. 

"Wait," Paige started. "If you vanquished him, why didn't that break the curse?" Paige asked confused. "Is it just the date? I mean, why wasn't he here last year too?" Paige looked overwhelmed. 

Piper scrunched her face. "Well, the first time around she was the same age as her former self was when she died in 1924. Which was why her former life tried to warn her. When her cousins killed Phoebe's former self they cursed all of her lives. I think what we failed to realize last time is that he's like the Energizer bunny-warlock; he just keeps going and going. Every year on February 17, he comes back to her until he wins or she dies. If she dies, no biggie, he just waits for her next life. I remember Prue mentioning that Phoebe was concerned about it even after we vanquished him. She had given him a page in the Book of Shadows and everything." Piper looked from Paige to Leo in confusion. "Paige is right, if it's curse combined with date, why didn't we run into him last year?" 

Leo was quiet for a moment and was about to suggest asking the Elders when a thought came to him. "Maybe because her soul was already taken last year, at this time. Wasn't Cole around then?" Leo asked Piper. 

Piper stood, thinking. "Yeah, I think so." Piper moved a step closer to Leo. 

"I still don't understand." Paige said, rubbing her forehead with her hand, as if willing the information to take hold. "If Cole is her soul mate, then why would Anton have any effect over her? He had to get that necklace around her neck somehow." 

Piper looked at Paige thoughtfully. "Maybe the part of her soul that believed Anton was her soul mate in 1924 convinced this Phoebe that he still is. Maybe Phoebe isn't sure that Cole is her soul mate after all." 

"He must be though," Leo muttered quietly. He hated having to admit that Cole was important or useful in any way, ever. But he couldn't lie. He looked up at Paige and Piper. "Anton must have been blocked somehow when Phoebe's true soul mate was with her." 

Paige stood. "Shouldn't we call Cole then?" she asked. 

Piper shook her head, and smiled throwing a knowing look to Leo. "A girl after my own heart!" Paige gave a confused look to Piper who cleared her throat and continued. "I don't think so, something tells me their split wasn't pretty. Calling Cole could be disastrous. Now that Anton has control, it won't be easy to break it. If Cole's evil now, he could help Anton in his mission. No, I think we need to try and handle this on our own." 

Piper moved back to the Book of Shadows. Reaching forward, she moved to open the book when the pages began to flip on their own. It stopped on the page after the one that Phoebe had written about Anton. 

Paige jumped slightly as she moved to the book with Piper. "I'm never gonna get used to that," she muttered. 

Piper looked at the page with curiosity. "This is Prue's handwriting!" she gasped incredulously, touching the two spells on the page. Tears formed in her eyes as Paige copied down the spells. "Thank you," Piper whispered, looking heavenward. 

* * *

Anton and Phoebe blinked into the sunroom of the Manor. 

"Where are they?" Phoebe asked. 

"Don't worry," Anton said, kissing her lightly. "They'll come to us," he said, squeezing her hand. 

Your wish is our command," Piper cried, sarcastically. She raised her hands to freeze them, but nothing happened. Paige gasped. 

"Stupid witch," Phoebe growled. "You can't hurt us, I won't allow it." She lifted her hand and shot out fire at Leo, Piper, and Paige who dove behind a piece of wicker furniture. 

"Quick," Piper said reaching for the spell. Piper and Paige began to chant: 

Amulet protecting all, 

Serving evil was never your call, 

You were meant to serve good alone, 

Help us to bring this white witch home. 

Gingerly, they peered out at Phoebe and Anton. Phoebe stumbled as chanting drew the necklace forward, but Anton's touch on her hand steadied her. She regained her composure and fired again. The wicker piece the trio had been hiding behind burst into flames as Leo orbed Piper away, and Paige followed. They rematerialized behind the doorframe. 

Phoebe took aim, and Paige yelled "Plan B, Plan B!" Piper produced another spell and she began to chant along with Paige. 

Magic forces black and white 

Reaching out through space and light, 

Be he far, or be he near, 

Bring us the demon Belthazor here. 

A strong wind was stirred up and Cole appeared before them, nonplussed to see Phoebe and Anton who were still holding hands. Phoebe looked at Cole coldly and without hesitating, she fired directly at him. He shimmered away, and reappeared next to Piper. 

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded glaring at Piper, barely acknowledging Leo and Paige. 

"Okay, long story short, Phoebe is evil because something from her past life thinks that Anton is her soul mate. Anton is using the amulet around her neck to magnify that belief and control her. We can't break his control with our spell; he's too strong. We need you to convince her that you, and not Anton, are her soul mate! If she can sense that, she might be able to fight past his control," Piper whispered furiously. 

"What makes you think I can do that, or that I even believe it?" Cole hissed. 

Phoebe and Anton walked closer to the huddled group and Phoebe fired again, very narrowly missing this time. 

"She's been practicing," Cole remarked, dryly.

The group orbed and shimmered behind another piece of furniture. Piper turned to look at Cole who was crouching behind her. "Please, just try. If you ever loved her please Cole, you're her only hope. Once Anton kills us, and he will with Phoebe's help, he'll kill her for her power too. Please Cole, try!" Piper pleaded with him. 

Cole considered this. He had heard of warlocks who would use the love of a good witch to turn her evil and then take the powers of the witches she had betrayed. Cole's face clouded briefly. It was how he had gotten the idea to use Phoebe as his way in to destroy the Charmed Ones. 

Cole stood up just as Phoebe fired again. He threw an energy ball in the direction of the fire, but as they met in mid air, they dissipated.

He walked closer to her. "Phoebe, don't do this," he began. 

"Don't listen to him Phoebe, you know what you have to do. He left you didn't he?" Anton said calmly pulling her toward him. "I never would have left you, but they" he said pointing in the direction of Leo, Paige, and Piper, "forced me to leave." He caressed the back of her neck with his hand. When Anton spoke to Phoebe, it was an intimate whisper in her ear, just loud enough for the others to barely hear. He continued to stroke her neck and face lovingly. "You were re-born to me Phoebe, exactly as you were before. Our bond transcends everything, even death." He touched her the way a lover would, intimately, as if he had mapped out her entire body. 

"You need to do this so we can be together forever. We're soul mates Phoebe, you have to finish this for us," he said, throwing Cole a smug look. 

Cole watched Anton's hands caress Phoebe, and his eyes narrowed. He could feel his blood boil and his hands itched to squeeze the life out of Anton. However, the expression on his face never changed. He moved closer to Phoebe. 

"You don't believe he's your soul mate Phoebe. I don't believe it either, because I am your soul mate as you are mine." Cole said, inching still closer. 

"You know nothing. You feel nothing!" Phoebe yelled. "You left me, you never really loved me, it was all a game to you. This is one game you won't win!" Her words were strong, but she did not fire at Cole, she only watched as he moved closer. 

Cole faltered, his heart breaking as he heard her words. Although it was obvious to him that the amulet had turned any feelings she had for him to angry ones, he knew how much she truly hurt, even after so much time apart. Despite any attempts to disguise her pain, the wounds from her broken heart were still raw, as were his. 

"If he truly loved you he would never have left you. He would have followed you anywhere, waited for you, would have endured anything for you," Anton said softly. "Once this is over, we'll be together forever. I'll never leave you." 

Cole smiled coldly. "Well, then let me be the first to congratulate you." He said with mock sincerity. "Phoebe's quite a catch. Great in bed, but I must warn you about her snoring" 

"That's enough!" Phoebe yelled angrily flinging off Anton's hand as she lunged towards Cole in anger. Cole's arm shot out and grabbed Anton by the neck, lifting him far off the ground, allowing his legs to dangle weakly. 

"Phoebe," Anton croaked. "Help me." But Phoebe's eyes never left Cole's. 

"You know I love you Phoebe. You know I didn't mean to hurt you when I left, I had to go, for both of us," Cole said speaking softly to her, and still holding a flailing Anton in the air. 

"I don't believe you," Phoebe whispered without conviction. 

"No?" Cole asked her. He threw Anton against the wall and took Phoebe in his arms, kissing her passionately. She resisted at first, but was soon overcome by the kiss. Just as strong and passionate as Anton's had been, but there was no evil behind it, only love. Anton got up and screamed "Phoebe!" He took two long strides before Piper froze him. 

Cole reached up to Phoebe's neck and ripped the amulet from her. Phoebe stumbled back and shook her head. Cole gave the amulet to Piper and turned back to Phoebe who quickly stepped into his arms. 

Piper walked over to Phoebe and touched her hair. "You have to do this," Piper said handing her the spell. She looked over at Anton who was fighting through the freeze. "Hurry!" 

Phoebe stepped forward and read the spell. 

Cursed no more will I be, 

Set me of Anton's evil free. 

Relinquish control of my soul, 

Let all of my future lives be whole. 

Let no other be in his cell, 

Send this warlock straight to Hell. 

Anton's body had been spinning and writhing as Phoebe spoke, and at the last words of the spell, his body exploded into a fiery ball as he screamed in agony. 

"Is he gone for good now?" Paige asked walking towards Phoebe, Leo joining her. Phoebe took Paige's hand, "I hope so," she said. 

Phoebe looked at Piper. "Where did you get those spells? We weren't gone that long." Phoebe asked confused. 

"When we were going to check out Anton in the book, Prue directed us to the spells that she wrote." Piper told her. 

Phoebe took a breath, overcome for a moment. "Before Anton showed up, I had this very vivid dream. It was when Anton came here two years ago. I felt like Prue was warning me, I guess I was right," she finished, looking down. 

There was a brief silence as they all processed the information. Piper looked over at Cole who was still holding on to Phoebe tightly. "We'll leave you two alone," she said. Leo and Paige nodded as the followed Piper into the kitchen. 

Phoebe pulled away from Cole slightly. She reached up and touched his face. "Are you leaving?" she asked quietly. 

Cole turned around looking at the broken and burned furniture. "That depends on you Phoebe," he said quietly as he turned to face her. 

"Me? You know I want you to stay. It's just" She looked down, unsure. "It's hard." 

Cole nodded. "Staying together is hard, we always knew that. But this," Cole said waving his had over the rubble that had once been the sunroom "is harder." Cole turned away again and took a few steps before turning to face her again. "If you had died today because of my leaving you vulnerable to that" he stopped, and Phoebe rushed to him. 

"I didn't die, you saved me again." Phoebe looked up at him touching his face. He took her hands and looked into her eyes. 

"I want us to be together, forever. But you need to accept all of me, including Belthazor. I can't be me without him." Phoebe pulled her hands away and walked toward the door. Cole held his breath; afraid she'd turn him away. 

She turned back to him and ran into his arms. She began to cry as he held her. She looked up at him and kissed him tenderly. "I'll help you, if you'll help me" she said. 

Cole finally let out a breath and kissed her, wiping her tears away. They began to walk out of the room, when Phoebe stopped. 

"Hey," she said. "What's with the remark about my snoring?" She glared at him in mock anger. They started walking again. 

Cole shrugged. "I didn't like seeing you with that warlock." His matter-of-factness left Phoebe in no doubt. 

"Hellooo, controlled by an evil amulet here, what's your excuse?" She laughed as they continued to walk through the house and up the stairs


End file.
